ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Mashiba Ryō
Ryō Mashiba (間柴了, Mashiba Ryō) is a recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. During the events of the Rookie King tournament, he was the main antagonist. He is a Multi-Weight Class (currently lightweight) professional boxer affiliated with Tōhō Boxing Gym, the current OPBF Lightweight champion, and the older brother of Mashiba Kumi. His main fights in the series are against Miyata Ichirō, Makunouchi Ippo, Kimura Tatsuya, and Sawamura Ryūhei. His surname is Mashiba. In Japan, surnames are listed before given names. Background When Mashiba was still in high school, his parents died in an accident and he swore two things on their graves: that he would never rely on anyone but himself and that anyone who harmed Kumi would pay dearly. Part I Early Days Arc After Takamura Mamoru fight with Hirano Kazuhiko, Mashiba goes up to Miyata Ichirō and provokes him. At the license gathering for all new rookies, he brutally attacks his opponent with Flicker Jabs, the referee tries to stop him, but Mashiba pushes him away and continues punching his opponent until the bell rings. After Ippo successfully passes his own test, Mashiba attempts to scare him off their weight class, only for Ippo to reply that he is not leaving. Rookie King Tournament: Finals Arc At the East Japan Rookie King Tournament's semi-finals, Miyata was his opponent. Initially Miyata appeared to have the upper hand, but Mashiba committed a foul by stepping on Miyata's foot to hold him still; subsequently he beat Miyata brutally. Miyata still fought on, showing tenacious spirit which even Mashiba showed fear from, but ultimately Miyata couldn't fight properly with one foot and he lost. Ippo, who felt despair due to becoming unable to meet Miyata in the east rookie king finals, ran into Mashiba afterward. Mashiba was glad Miyata was sent to the hospital, which only made Ippo angrier. Upon Ippo and Mashiba meeting in the east rookie king finals Mashiba landed pretty decent blows and had Ippo on the ropes, but Ippo showed a determination (similar to Miyata) that Mashiba felt fear from and Ippo ultimately won. Heartbroken Arc He was later stated to have moved up to the Jr. Lightweights (which Kimura grieved over, saying he didn't want to fight a monster like him). Around the time Mashiba was about to challenge for his championship, Ippo challenged Date. He asked Kumi not to come knowing how bloody the fight would have been and Ippo later sees him brutally beaten but ultimately wins the belt. Whereas Ippo didn't. So although losing to Ippo, he won the Japanese belt before he did. Execution Arc Kimura finally readies himself to have a match with Mashiba for the belt. After showing tremendous tenacity and relentless skill (a side not usually seen from Kimura) he nearly beats Mashiba, even saying he can see the belt in his hands. But ultimately Mashiba shows severe desperation and wins a very tough bout, even saying it's the toughest he's been through. Part II Dragon Slayer Arc He has an encounter with Sawamura (whom Ippo was about to fight in the next two days) and he knicks Kumi with his fist for touching his bike and Mashiba retaliates by swinging a punch at him and gets into his hitman stance before Ippo said he would take care of him. Chaos Arc After his loss to Ippo, Sawamura moves up to Jr.Lightweight to challenge Mashiba for the JBC Championship. Sparks fly as they both commit foul after foul and blood flies everywhere. It could easily be the bloodiest fight in the series. It ends with Mashiba punching Sawamura out of the ring and giving him a concussion with a foul. Even though Sawamura was the one KO'd, Mashiba lost the belt because he attacked before the referee gave the okay. The match was appropriately titled "Chaos". Winner Takes All Arc Ippo needs sparring partner with a long reach to help him prepare for his upcoming match with Malcolm Gedo and his magic punch. Mashiba also needs a sparring partner that can fight close range to help him prepare for his upcoming OPBF title match against Aaron Domingo. Seems like a perfect match for them to spar with each other, but will their past history in the Rookie King Tournament factor into it. In The Jungle Arc In his return match he faced the champion of the Lightweight Division. While his signature Flicker Jab enabled him to dominate the early rounds of the fight, his opponents resilience and use of several fouls saw him advance past Mashiba's reach to deliver major damage and downs to Mashiba by the eighth round. Critically wounded and frustrated at his opponents constant fouling, Mashiba invokes his typically aggressive nature and in the 10th round is able to finally KO his opponent with an new extension of his chopping right. With this he won the OPBF Lightweight belt. He now has a fan club called the Death Society. He is ranked 5th in the world. Battle of the Beasts Arc Prior to the match, Mashiba Ryō got into a fight with Sendō Takeshi since they are sharing the same waiting room. When Mashiba comes out and takes off his robe, people are surprised to see bruises on his face. Mashiba is worked up wanting to go back to the waiting room to continue his fight with Sendo. Normally Mashiba starts a match with Flicker jabs, but this time he starts by charging toward Romeo, he isn't surprised by it. Mashiba throws a chopping right, but Romeo dodges it and runs away. Mashiba catch up to him and throws another chopping right (like a hammer) and hits Romeo. Romeo continues to run away (despite being an infighter.) When Mashiba throws another chopping right, Romeo counters with a punch aimed at Mashiba's jaw. After taking that punch, Mashiba starts to use the Hitman Style and throws flicker jabs at Romeo. Romeo starts deflecting the punches and pressing forward. Kimura Tatsuya (in the audience) notices that Mashiba's Flickers aren't as sharp as usual, where Mashiba must be hurt causing them to be weaker. Romeo reaches close range, and Mashiba throws another chopping right, but Romeo deflects it (and comments that Mashiba's long arm won't help him in close range.) Romeo throws a punch but is blocked. Mashiba tries another chopping right, but Romeo continues to dodge it after seeing it too many times. Romeo start to go after Mashiba's body In the 5th Round, Romeo continues to in fight and going after Mashiba's body. Mashiba continues to throw chopping rights. However, when Romeo is waiting for it to come, Mashiba throws an uppercut instead which sends him reeling instead. Romeo is now daze, and Mashiba throws a chopping right which lands. Romeo starts to fall, but Mashiba throws a left uppercut to keep him standing over and over again. He keeps on rotating to between left uppercut and chopping right over and over again before the ref moves into break it up and grabs Romeo as he falls. Mashiba is declared the winner. By focusing on the Chopping Right through out the match, Romeo never saw the uppercut. (Note it is sort of a similar strategy to Kimura's Dragon Fish Blow, where Kimura focuses on the body for a while then throws an over head punch catching the opponent off guard.) Part III Match History Successions Personality Mashiba is one of the most intimidating characters in the series, appearing markedly more hostile and unsociable than most other characters. His intimidating demeanor is usually used for comical effect, as other characters, notably Ippo, are terrified of him. All of this is in complete contrast in character to his sister, Kumi, who is portrayed as light-hearted and sweet. Despite still being very stoic, brash and rude, he seems to have mellowed out later in the series, appearing more often in social gatherings with fellow boxers (though he usually ends up provoking/arguing with them). One of few characters, aside from his sister, that Mashiba can notably get along well with is Itagaki Manabu, who's carefree and naive personality even seems to be able to hold some influence on the former. Additionally, he, despite never outwardly admitting to it, has somewhat come to respect Kimura Tatsuya after almost losing a very close match against him, with Mashiba constantly getting angered whenever witnessing him lose/draw a match (mainly out of embarrassment to almost losing to him) and even internally wishing for Kimura to win in one of his matches. Because of what happened to his parents, Mashiba chooses to be distant and cynical, rarely associating with anyone but his sister, which has often resulted in him being fired from jobs. He does seem to be resentful of the world at large, but he is legitimately drawn to boxing, believing it to be fair. Mashiba is usually seen to be one of the meddlers in Ippo's relationship with Kumi, being protective to the point of overbearing. He has slackened somewhat but does still keep an eye on them if the mood strikes him. In cases revolving her love life and with Ippo present, they usually have rather comical quarrels (making him one of the few characters to actually anger Kumi to a degree). He also does not tell Kumi when his matches are, perhaps knowing that she dislikes boxing anyway and even warned her not to come to the match with Sawamura as he knew that it would most likely turn into a bloodbath. He is a rather deadly boxer, having earned his nickname, "Shinigami" (God of Death), because many of his opponents retired after facing him. Appearance Mashiba is an intimidating person. His most notable features are his arms that are extremely long like a scythe. He also has long hair, bushy eyebrows and a long face. Mashiba is said to have the best physique in lightweight division by ippo in his title match for OPBF Championship. Fighting Style Mashiba is one of the few characters who uses the offensive Hitman Style developed by Thomas Hearns, and his style is also modeled after the same. Mashiba's height and reach allows him to have a fast and very quick flicker jab that is almost impossible to get past. The jab has become so sharp over the course of the series it is now compared to a reaper's scythe, and can even have a whiplash effect on the skin if thrown at maximum range. Besides the flicker jabs Mashiba also uses long hooks with both arms and right straights. Most of his techniques are long range. His typical KO pattern involves using the flicker to corner and weaken the opponent and then slam in a chopping right to their jaw. If pressured into medium to close-range fights he knows to use his arms to deflect most attacks with ease, often via elbow blocks. During his one year suspension, Mashiba added a right high uppercut to his arsenal to deal with In Fighters. Techniques *Flicker Jab *Chopping Right *Elbow Block *Counter *Cross Counter *Illegal Blows (previously) *Uppercut Weaknesses Mashiba's Hitman Style is also his greatest weakness since he has to drop his left guard, which gives his opponent a chance to drive a major attack on his left side. Also, due to Mashiba's height he suffers against close range fighters, such as Ippo. One of the major ways to take down Mashiba would also be to attack his jaw, as seen when Ippo and Miyata managed to give him a down with one attack straight to his jaw, but they would have to attack his body a couple of times to make it come down lower. He uses the elbow block to deal with strong punches, but continued attacks can render his left arm damaged and he would lose his Flicker jabs. Generally speaking, Mashiba is poor at taking hits. He shows fear towards opponents with strong fighting spirit, such as Makunouchi and Kimura Tatsuya, though Mashiba himself possesses formidable spirit born of desperation. Originally, Mashiba had to deal with severe weight control, but he has since moved from the Featherweight class to the Junior Lightweight class, to his natural Lightweight class. Gallery Manga Scenes= Screen Shot 2014-03-03 at 4.57.25 PM.png|Spar with Ippo Mashiba_landing_a_right_uppercut.png|Mashiba landing a Right Uppercut Romeo 4.png Romeo 3.png Romeo 2.png Screen Shot 2014-03-17 at 3.09.07 PM.png|Mashiba's upper-cut |-| VS Kimura Tatsuya= Kimura_vs_Mashiba_Fight_Poster.png |-| VS Sawamura Ryuhei= |-| Manga Scenes (Low Quality)= t16.jpg|Mashiba as he appeared earlier on in the manga. Ryou.jpeg|Hitman style. Exchange lost..jpeg|Lost in an exchange. |-| Anime Scenes= vlcsnap-2013-12-08-16h30m12s223.png|Mashiba attempting to hit Sawamura before Ippo's title defense with him. Vlcsnap-2013-12-07-19h56m51s212.png|Profile 1 Mashiba_Ryou_Rising_Profile.png|Profile 2 MashibaRyouBackround.png|Profile 3 Screenshot (313).png|Mashiba in Makunouchi's Imaginary Dream Screenshot (314).png|Mashiba Kills Makunouchi through Flicker Jabs as The Grim Reaper in Makunouchi's Imaginary Dream |-| Anime Scenes (Low Quality)= |-| Video Game= Mashiba_Ryou_PS3_View_1.png|Profile 3 Mashiba_Ryou_PS3_View_2.png|Profile 4 Quotes *''"I will never rely on anyone, and anyone who harms my little sister will pay."'' - Oaths he took before his parents' graves (paraphrased) *''"As long as I exist, you'll never make it to the top of the Featherweight class."'' - Episode 9, Mashiba's very first line in the anime and to Ippo Trivia *Mashiba has fought Ippo, Miyata, Kimura, and Sawamura throughout his career, making him the most rivaled non-protagonist in the series. In sparring also, like Ippo for his upcoming match with Malcolm Gedo. He fought against Itagaki alot of times, basically Itagaki becoming his main sparring partner. *He is also the most active multi-weight class boxer in the series since he has fought in the featherweights, junior lightweights, and lightweights (which is more weight classes than Takamura has fought in as of Volume 111). This also mimics Thomas Hearns, who was the first five-division world champion. *Mashiba's hair is very short in the manga at the start, but same thing is sort of in the anime too just a little longer, and later his hair has grown in both. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Characters from Japan Ryo Category:Boxers Category:Active boxers Category:Unorthodox Boxers Category:Featherweights Category:Junior Lightweights Category:Lightweights Category:Toho Boxing Gym Category:Champions Category:Japanese Junior Lightweight Champion Category:OPBF Lightweight Champion Category:JBC Champions Category:OPBF Champions Category:World Rankers Category:Multi-Weight Class Boxers